Remember
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: “Senri! You remember now?” the younger boy squeaks in a chipper tone. He’s so glad that Senri’s rampage ceased. He had been so afraid… for a few seconds there, he thought that he was going to lose his friend to the wild. .:. SenriXCooro light romance.


**A/N: This is a drabble moved from a series I was going to do. I decided that I just want to post these all by themselves, not in a group. So here's the SenCoo of the original drabble series. I love SenCoo so much~ #hearts#**

**This is somewhat based off of a page in the manga, but then added to with my own little scene to make it fluffier. :3**

_Senri X Cooro (light romance)_

* * *

++Remember++

The rage scorches his insides, the pent-up fury of a long-suppressed insane creature tearing at what shred of control Senri has left. He shrieks in frustration and pain, not at all knowing why. People come at him, some with claws as sharp as his own, and some with different or no weaponry. In his mind, he can't recall what any of the faces are or what they mean to him. All he sees is shapes and figures and blood red.

Senri is quiet. Senri is reserved. Senri can't remember things well. Senri is a Kimunkle. But above all else, Senri is Senri. And yet the bear +Anima holds a dark secret… a traumatic, awful secret, one that he can't even stand to hold inside, not anymore. Not when his eye patch is missing and the son of the very creature that marked him is standing before him.

Colors swirl and bleed into each other as Senri turns left, right, and charges forward. Slashing, ripping, taking things apart. His name is called, but he can't hear it. Not really; not to the point where he recognizes it. It's all noise and flesh, the noise needing to be blocked out and the flesh needing to be cut open to gush sweet, warm red.

Amongst the chaos, a sinking, icy rush of worry and fear crawls over Cooro's skin and dips into his little heart. He's only about twelve years old, and hardly knows the difference between when to act and when to remain calm, but he knows that when someone dear to him is in trouble, he needs to help. His mind races (_What should I do, what can I do, what is there to do in a situation like this?!_), and his fingers shake, but a plan forms. Not too far away, there lays the black cloth that Senri uses to cover his eye. Now, if he could just fly and dive for it, and maybe get behind Senri to put it on… everything would be alright again.

So, moving quickly, the crow +Anima arches forward, not bothering to reply to the shocked cries of his companions as they stress how dangerous his actions are with their tones of voice. Cooro hops onto Senri's back and throws the cloth over one of his eyes, making sure to tie it as tightly as he can despite the wild thrashing below.

Black feathers fall like snowflakes as Cooro holds on for dear life. "Senri, it's okay now! See? Please say that you're going to be alright…"

But Senri is roaring at the top of his lungs, a growl hidden in the undertones. He grips his skull with meaty, clawed paws, as a stream of unwanted stress clouds his mind like a billow of smoke from a blazing fire.

Husky glances around and spots Senri's precious treasure: a thick book that he presses flowers (and one of Cooro's feathers) into. He scoops it up and turns to Senri. "If you don't calm down right now, I'm going to tear this book to shreds!"

And just like that, memories begin to flood through Senri's enraged mind. As the smoke clears, the bear-like features of Senri's face and hair deplete. He blinks, and right before his eyes, a feather falls. The grey-haired teen brings up a clawed hand and catches the feather delicately between the razors and glances upwards at the pressure he feels on his shoulders. A trail of magenta heats his cheeks as he peers between his bangs to find the younger black-haired boy.

He touches his right paw to the soft skin of the younger boy's hand. "Cooro…" he murmurs softly, his left paw becoming a hand as he grips the black feather.

"Senri! You remember now?" the younger boy squeaks in a chipper tone. He's so glad that Senri's rampage ceased. He had been so afraid… for a few seconds there, he thought that he was going to lose his friend to the wild.

"Husky… Nana…" Senri whispers as he looks at his traveling mates in the distance, one of them curled in a tight ball of clothing, the other standing in a puzzled daze with a book in hand.

Slowly, the two venture closer, Nana wiping at her tears and Husky blinking out of his daze. In one swift movement, he takes his hand from Cooro's and gathers the two in his fully human arms for a tender embrace. Cooro smiles warmly and wraps his arms around the older boy's neck.

"Sorry…" he tells them with all his heart. He bows his head, but he's smiling, the single black feather that truly brought him into awareness still clutched in his left hand.

"I-it's fine, Senri," Nana mumbles as she brings her thin arms around Senri's torso. "We know you didn't mean it."

Husky snorts. He tries not to act like it matters, even though it really does.

Atop the group, Cooro grins broadly. He runs his fingers through Senri's beaded hair, trying to comb out the battle-made tangles. "It's good to have you back."

Senri releases his friends, and helps Cooro down from his shoulder. He can feel a trickle of blood running down his face, and an ache in his side. He can't remember what he did, but he knows that it isn't good.

As the others walk ahead and talk to the Astarian and Kimunkle men, Cooro stays behind. There are scratches and traces of dirt all over Senri's body. He winces. "We need to clean your wounds."

Senri looks down at himself, silently inspecting the damage. It didn't feel like there was much. If he could remember who he fought, he would be more worried about Upas.

"Let's head back with the others so that we can fix you up, okay?" Cooro states as he offers his small hand.

Husky and Nana look around and gather up the scattered flowers that escaped Senri's book in the mess of the fight. "We got this. You should take him back, Cooro," the fish boy calls.

"I know! I'm doing that right now," he says as Senri takes his hand. "Come on," he coaxes. He leads the older teen down the mountain, towards a river. The water is freezing cold since winter is on it's way, but Senri doesn't seem to mind. Carefully, Cooro takes a piece of cloth from Senri's torn clothing and upon dipping it in the water, dabs it across the open sores. "Does it hurt?"

The bear shakes his head.

Cooro smiles a bit. "That's good." He pauses a bit before saying, "I was worried about you, Senri."

The grey-haired teen tilts his head, questioning.

Cooro wipes at the blood on Senri's cheek. He's hovering in the air in order to reach, since he's so short in comparison. His wings make soft fluttering noises as soothing as a lullaby. Senri closes his eyes as Cooro explains himself, his hands busy with taking care of his friend. "I thought you were going to kill Upas. Or worse, that you were going to die," he says in a hushed voice. "It was bad enough that you forgot about us, but then you started to forget yourself, too. And that worries me."

Senri opens his eyes and looks at Cooro for a long moment. The gears are turning, Cooro can tell, but he doesn't know what the gears are turning about. Just what is Senri thinking of? Cooro always wonders, since the older boy hardly says a thing, _ever._ But somehow, he doesn't need to; his actions are enough.

"But I'm here for you, to make sure that everything turns out alright. Just like how you're there for me when I need you," the black-haired boy says seriously. He's referring to the time that Shad shooed him away, and he had flown half of the way back to his friends before falling and hunching his wings around him like a shield. At that time, Senri had so boldly (and kindly) pried his wings apart and looked him in the eye, silently asking what was wrong. Cooro had blushed lightly, not at all expecting Senri to do such a thing. It was then that Senri had gently lifted Cooro's hair, noticing the painful scrape there, and asked if he was hurt.

Senri smiled upon hearing this. As Cooro lands on his feet and discards the bloody, wet rag, Senri leans down. "…Thank you," he says as he nuzzles Cooro's cheek with his nose. It's like something a bear cub might do.

Giggling, Cooro brings his hand up around Senri's neck and replies, "Anytime."


End file.
